Jigglypuffs real identity
by omega lawyer
Summary: ash finds the real identity to Jigglypuff
1. intro and pie

Legal stuff. I do not own pokemon or the people in it {I wish I did though} other than the people/things I make up and add to the story. Gamefreak does. Copyright Omega Lawyer 2004. Copy my story and Jigglyablos will hunt you down. Guess which personality made this and win nothing.  
  
Prolog- it's been five years since Ash won the Johto league competition in a deceive win over his rival Gary Oak. After ash won Misty and Brock felt that ash had grown up so much that he didn't need them any more so they left and went back to their homes and he was left all alone with his pokemon. In the 5 years he was on his own he had to battle team rocket many times and beat them every time. Also his pokemon have reached their final forms minus pikachu. He has also gotten primeape, haunter {now gengar} and pidgeot back helping him in battle. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Enter the terror  
  
Right now ash is resting in a field just out side of pallet town. His buddy pikachu is in one of the apple trees munching on an apple as usual. Ash stretches and thinks to him self "will I ever find a challenger that will give me a good battle."  
  
Just then Jigglypuff appears and stands on a rock. Ash says "o dam it looks like it is naptime again." Then Jigglypuff starts to speak English and says, "Guess again mortal." Then a huge flash of light appears and jigglypuff splits in half and out comes a giant demon creature with wings and a tail. He look's about 7 foot and has nice minty breath. Ash shocked in amazement Just stands there with his mouth wide open. His buddy pikachu jumps down from the tree and starts to generate electric energy. The light starts to fade and the monster grins at Ash and pikachu. The monster opens his mouth and starts to speak {in English of course} "I am the keeper of the under world my name is Jigglyablos {don't ask} I have decided that there will be a pokemon battle to determent the fate of this tiny dimension." "What kind of battle?" Ash replies. "Take this scroll it will explain everything" the demon replies. Before I leave I will say this "you have 2 weeks to live I suggest you use that time wisely." After he says that he flies away to the north. Ash picks up the scroll and says, "wonder what this is all about." He starts to read the paper that the evil thing left.  
  
It says in 2 weeks there will be a pokemon battle to determine the fate of this dimension. The rules are simple you are defeated if you cannot battle, become unconscious, die or become vaporized. You may use as many pokemon as you can carry  
  
You are to meet me at mount sliver on the day of the compotation. Singed jigglyablos a.k.a. Satan P.S. if you do not show up I will personally track you down and kill you. Have a nice last two weeks. ^_^  
  
"So this is what it is all about." "Pika chu chu" Pikachu says. "Well better start to get ready for the big event," Ash says. So lets go to pallet town and get the rest of the team and start to prepare for the big battle. So they run to professor Oak's lab in the hart of Pallet town. "Professor!" "Yes Ash!" says a far away voice. "Where are you professor he replies." "In the lab" the voice replies. Ash starts to walk to where he hears the voice of the great professor Oak. He walks up a few stares and soon comes face to face with professor Oak. "Let me guess you want to get all of your pokemon and start to train for some big event in 2 week's" Oak says. "...Yah how did you know" ash replies. "Well strange as it is Gary also wanted to take out a few of his poke's to train for some big event he replies." Ash thinks to himself Gary is in the big event. "He says only skilled trainers are in it so I got all of your poke balls in this box for you." Ash thanks professor Oak and leaves to start to prepare for what will be the biggest battle of his life.  
  
I wont bore you with how Ash trains for the battle so I will brings us 2 week's into the future where he is heading for mount sliver and the main event.  
  
"Well Pikachu in a few minutes we should be able to see mount sliver" "Pika" Pikachu replies. They keep walking for a few minutes and finally reach mount sliver.  
  
"Well this is it... Let's see who's in this." As they walk down the hill they see a few other people and Gary. "So all are of you here for the same reason?" Ash says. They all reply yes. "Let me guess the big battle with Jigglyablos." Again they All reply yes. "Ok." Ash takes a seat on one of the many rock there. While waiting he starts to look around to see who is here. Well there is Gary the elite 5 mew and mewtwo {Karen, Will, Lance, Bruno and Laurel are the elite 5}.  
  
So 1 hour goes by and jigglyablos still has not show up. I wonder where he is Ash wonders. Just then the sky turns black and he finally show up. "Sorry for the delay but some did not show so I had to keep my word on one little matter in the deal and I had to get some pizza for my self... So now that everyone is here let's get started ok... First we need to go to the battle arena."  
  
He takes them to an arena that look's a lot like mewtwo's in the first movie. "Well who wants to be the first to die?" says Jigglyablos. Everyone at once "me." "So it look like I have to decide the list from first to last," says Jigglyablos. "Well to decide the first we will play old maid." At that moment all of the people and mew and mew two fall over anime stile. "The one with the old maid at the end will be first" said jigglyablos.  
  
So they have there big blood filled battle of old maid in the end it was between Laurel and mew two who had cheated by using his psychic power's mind you but it was laurel who ended up with the old maid in the end and the right to fight Jigglyablos first. So both challengers stood at opposite ends of the ring and prepared to start what would be the biggest battle ever. "For the first round it will be a battle between Laurel and the champion of the under world Jigglyablos." Applause "So let's bring out the first victim I mean challenger Laurel." "Go Jinx." {O Joy an ice cub for me to melt} "Ok battle begin." "Jynx ice beam" {shakes head in disgust} "ember." The fire attack completely melt's the ice beam. "Time to end this. Fire blast." A fireball surrounds Jynx and completely melts the stunned pokemon.  
  
"Now what... I know go Magmar." {Yea now I get magmar soup} "The angry Laurel has chosen the fire pokemon magmar. Will it do any better than jynx? Let's see." "Magmar burn it to hell" "We are in hell." "Right... In that case give him a real good burning with fire blast." "Ok" "What? Did you just speak in English?" "Yes I don't know how but I am. "While you are taking part in the big battle I have made it possible for your pokemon to speak in English so you can hear there pain as they slowly suffer." "You monster." "Please I prefer the term demon to monster." "That's all nice and dandy but the crowd is starting to get bored." "Fine begin." "Ok magmar fire blast." "Here let me cool you off."  
  
Water comes up in the battle area in a small crack in the floor and puts out the fire blast and head's toward magmar. "O crap wait I know what to do." Just as the water got within one meter of magmar he spat out a flamethrower hot enough to evaporate all the water.  
  
"... Good trick... But all luck must come to an end." Jigglyablos fly's right at magmar and putt's his fist right through magmar gut, but his hand is now stuck in magmar's gut. "Ouch that has got to hurt." "No Magmar." "I still got 1 attack left in me." "O really then let's see it." "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
As soon as magmar said this he let go the biggest flamethrower into jigglyablos face. Jigglyablos holds his face as it is pretty badly burned. "Ah the pain." "Ha ha" "You are going to die for that." "Oh well I did some major damage to your ugly face." "Why you little ..." {strangles Magmar like Homer does to Bart} after this Magmar falls over and dies.  
  
"Well it look's like 2 down 3 {she only brought 5 pokemon} to go for laurel. But what will be her next pokemon to die." "Go Alakazam." "Laurel has chosen alakazam will it do the job let's see." "Alakazam psychic" "So predicable." It seams Alakazam is putting all the force it can into the attack but Jigglyablos is not moving. "I am immune to psychic attack's. I also weigh 2 ton's" "That cant be right he should only weigh 150 pounds from what I see" "actually sir after that choate diet you should weigh 50 ton's" "quiet you... Any way back to killing this Alakazam." "Eep" "Don't worry this wont hurt... much." As soon as he finished the sentence he charged to ward alakazam and threw alakzam in the air and blasted him into oblivion.  
  
"3 down 2 to die" "No not him too... I wish to quit now." "Ha." "What's so funny?" "You didn't read the rules did you. You can't quit you must win or die not give up." "What well screw this?" "Please watch you mouth we wouldn't want to offend the little kids reading this and my poor virgin ear's." "Oh sorry if I offend them." "There don't you feel better now." "Much." "Now who is the next victim?" "I select cloyster." She throw's the poke ball in the ring and out comes the shell pokemon. "Laurel has chosen cloyster will it's shell stand up to the brutal onslaught it has to endure. Let's see on with the fight." "Mmm clam for a snack." "Cloyster if you stay in your shell he can't hurt you. And his fire/water attack's don't work on water pokemon." Right after this is said cloyster shuts it's shell tight in fear.  
  
"I can do more than just fire and water attacks." "What!" Jigglyablos unleashes a thunderbolt that completely cover's cloyster and causes it to faint instantly. "It would appear that cloyster is down for good." "Well it look's like only one pokemon... argh." Jigglyablos' sentence was cut short by what looked like a giant flamethrower right in the back "Thought I was dead well I decided that I can't die until I burn you one last time." "Dam you." "Well in joy your burn. Laurel it was nice being your pokemon." "Magmar no... {A tear drips down her face} Well it was good to be you trainer." At this thought one last smile fills his sad face and he slowly dies again.  
  
"Poor Magmar." "Can we please finish this fight? Dam you I am trying to remember good memories of magmar." "But the fan's are getting bored and well I want to see you dead soon." "Well boo fringing hoo." "Just pick the dam pokemon." "Ok fine. I choose Lapras".  
  
So she throw's the poke ball in the ring and the pokemon appears in the center of it.  
  
"Point less." "Lapras use hyper beam." "Politician beam."  
  
As Jigglyablos says this Preston Manning emerges from the ground and blocks the beam {for those of us who are not Canadian Preston Manning is the ex leader of the reform party and he has a very high pitched nerdy voice}  
  
"Hay 2 on 1 is not fair."  
  
"There is nothing in the rules that says you can't summon a spirit ... now Preston Manning use your reform attack." "RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFOOOOOOORRRRRRMMMMMMMM"  
  
{Again for those of us who are not Canadian Preston Manning loves saying the word reform in a very high-pitched voice}  
  
"Well it look's like Preston has Lapras in submission because of his nerdy voice. Boy am I glad I brought my ear plugs today how about you crowd." "The pain my ear's feel like they are going to explode."  
  
So his ears do just that but because of the explosion Lapras head gets disintegrated.  
  
"And that is the match as your current champion Jigglyablos has beaten Laurel. Like it was a hard battle any way". "Ok so what do I do now?" "You come over hear and spin the weal of something." "The wheel of something?" "Yes the Author is getting tired and wants to finish this chapter tonight and is not feeling to well so let's finish this and let the poor man sleep." "Ok." "Just spin the weal."  
  
So she does that and it land's on mystery icon. "Ok so what does that mean?" "It means I am goning to turn you into a random popular person and then turn you into a doll of them." "Ok so who are you goning to turn me into?" "Well let me see who would be the most suited for you... wait I know the perfect person for you." "Who?" "Miss B. Spears." "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO anyone but her." "Well to bad."  
  
At the instant of this Laurel is turned into a doll.  
  
"Well that is chapter 1 please R and R or I will hunt you down like a dog." "Now a word from the author... To you Omega Lawyer."  
  
"Thanks Jigglyablos." "Well that was chapter 1 and don't except chapter 2 for a long time as I have other fan fic's to work on." "Oh and Sandact 6 stop bugging me for this and let me sleep ok. Well until chapter 2 see you." 


	2. rounds 2 and 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own Jigglyablos and Omega Lawyer. Copyright 2004 Omega Lawyer. Guess what TV satires I biased Jigglyablos after and win nothing  
  
Hey I am back and here is chapter 2 of the story enjoy.  
  
"Well now that one is down let's find out the next challenger. Your next challenge is to see who can last the longest listing to boy band music." All the challengers at once scream "No!!!"  
  
The doors shut and Backstreet boy's music fills the air. Gary Ash and Lance leave saying, "screw this. Were leaving." 2 minutes later Mew and Mew Two leave. 5 minutes later Will states, "Frig this." So it was down to Bruno and Karen in a blood filed battle until... Karen gives in saying "dam can't take it any more." "Well that's it Bruno wins. How did you do it?" in a very Ralph Wigam Voice "I like boy bands." Everyone looks at Bruno very disturbed. "Well with that settled lets begin after this short break ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Review!  
  
"Well now on with the main event."  
  
On to round 2 Jigglyablos vs. Bruno begin. "Go Hitmonlee." Throws poke ball in center of ring and out pops Hitmonlee. "{Cough} rip off {cough}" "What?" "Hitmonlee is just a Bruce lee nock off. Bruce lee is also a horrible actor and is even worse at marital arts so this won't even be a challenge." [Author's note- some opinions expressed by some characters do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author.] "You wont think that way after this. Hitmonlee mega kick."  
  
The Pokemon jumps forward right at Jigglyablos. But all Jigglyablos does is reach out grabs Hitmonlee's foot cracks his foot and throws him back. "Nope still think that way." "I will finish you now with a move from my master. Pain of a thousand lawsuits... Why is it not working?" "Because it is my technique and I didn't show you how to do it." "Well show me how so I can get rid of this fake." "No But how about this." Whispers in Jigglyablos ear. "Sounds good but what does it do." Whispers more in his ear. "Ok that will do." "K bye." Omega Lawyer disappears. "Where did he come from and where did he go... oh well who cares... Time to finish this." "Doh thought he would forget about me and not do this." "Pendulum ticking life away." {Don't ask about the name.}  
  
A black beam heads toward Hitmonlee and vaporized the injured pokemon.  
  
"Sweet I am so using that more often." "Go hitmonchan." "Hey aren't you supposed to be sad over the loss of your pokemon and curse at me?" "Yes but if I beat you he will live again." "Yes but you won't do it with this Jackie Chan nock off." "Stop with the lame insults all ready." "Nobody says that to me you self-absorbed pee brained incompetent boob." "O I am scared you John Travolta nock off." "How dare you compare me to that pathetic idiot." "... A sir." "Quite you." "But the fans are bored and impatient." "... Fine begin." "Hitmonchan mega Punch." "Can't you come up with something more original." "I could but my pokemon can only do moves it knows. Besides it's not like you can come up with any thing better." "Yes I can. Try this. A... Dark Inferno." "That wasn't very original." "True but it was enough to kill Hitmonchan." "What?"  
  
As Bruno looks where Hitmonchan once was he finds the pokemon dazed and burnt to a crisp (just like all the things that my mom makes}. "Dam." "Who is the next to suffer?" "Go Polywrath."  
  
Throws ball and out pops Polywrath. "You didn't pay a lot of attention to the first fight did you?" "How could I you kept all of the competitors locked up in a jail cell and it was very dark and cold." "Oh yah that's right well in that case chaos thunder." Giant bolts of thunder emerge from the tips of Jigglyablos fingers and strike Polywrath into submission. "Oh that's why Polywrath wasn't a good choice." "Yes in fact you could say . . . argh."  
  
Again another blast from Magmar hits Jigglyablos in the back "Ha ha got you again." {Lies back down and dies again.} "Dam you cost me that punch line... doesn't anybody stay dead any more... oh well pick the next pokemon." "Go Steelix." "You don't learn do you?" "What?" "Again I will finish him in one hit with dark inferno."  
  
Lots of red fire balls fire at Steelix and melt him. "Maybe I can mold him into something useful like Lego... oh did I say that out loud" "Well it looks like my last hope is Machamp." Throws ball and Machamp appears. "Looks like this well be fun."^_~ "Machamp use mega kick" "Lawyer beam." Just then a lawyer appeared and simply threw Machamp back. "Ok time to finish this... Jim Shapiro use your annoying info commercial attack." "IIII AAMMMMM Jim the hammer Shapiro!!!"  
  
As this is said a giant hammer comes and makes Machamp into a pancake.  
  
"Ouch that has got to hurt... Oh well it looks like Jigglyablos wins again." "Yes and now it is time for the wheel of something." "What's that?" "It's where you spin the wheel and you get punished based on where it lands." "Ok that doesn't sound too hard." {Spins wheel} "It has landed on... mystery item." "What does that mean?" "It means I get to turn you into a random item so this time I think I will turn you into a small doll of Osama Bin Laden." "No!!!"  
  
With that a poof of smoke appears and Bruno disappears only to be replaced by a small doll of Osama Bin Laden. "So now what do I do with this? Wait I know." another poof of smoke appears and the doll is gone. "What did you do with it sir?" "I sent it on a one-way trip to a white house."  
  
Mean while at the white house.  
  
"Look I don't care what it takes find that cave dwelling maniac... wait what is this package on my desk... {Opens package} oh well this well do to relive some anger." And now back to the fight  
  
"Well it looks like it is time to find the next opponent so your next task is the most evil thing, as you have to watch survivor over and over." "NO!!!"  
  
After a few seconds all of them leave except for will and mew. This goes on until...  
  
"Can't take any more." "Well that means the next challenger is will and we will be back after a short break as we go back to the search for the lost cheese."  
  
"Yes well we haven't found the lost cheese and this time I found another interesting thing an angry mob is here and forming an alliance against Harry Potter." "Well were all ready now all we need to know is where he is." "Well I saw him over there a few seconds ago." "Really?" "Yes" "Lets go then."  
  
All of them leave.  
  
"Well it looks like there is no sight of the lost cheese so lets go back to the match as I think they are ready for round three. Back to you Jigglyablos."  
  
"Pick the first Pokemon to suffer." "Go xatu."  
  
Ball thrown... you get the drill  
  
"Looks like we get turkey for thanksgiving!" "Psychic" "No effect. I should tell you that psychic attacks don't work on me...and now to cook this turkey... Dark inferno... Umm turkey... that was most enjoyable but now I am ready for the second course." "Go Starmie" "Can I eat a starfish...nah." "Oh just be quite and fight." "Fun spoiler...fine... chaos thunder."  
  
Giant bolts of thunder hit starmie and KO the pokemon in one hit. "Well that's 2 dow... argh" Again Magmar gets up and fires another blast of fire at Jigglyablos. "You again this time stay dead." {Fires a big blast of water at Magmar.} "Stay dead this time... and now on with the battle." "Go Mr. Mime"  
  
Do I really have to type it again...no great.  
  
"Double slap." "Double tornado." The two cyclones whip up and blow the mime into the sky. "Pendulum ticking life away." A black beam disincarnates the mime and only his hair is left. "Well looks like I have a new toupee... but now on to the next pokemon."  
  
"Go Magneton." Me to lazy so just read the above descriptions.  
  
"Dark inferno." The attack completely melts Magneton. "Now I have enough metal to make a gamecube, x box and ps2." "I only have one pokemon so go Alakazam." {Not another one.} oh well one last attack. Really annoying pop person beam.  
  
The atmosphere turns black and one of the most ultimate evils appears... Shaggy.  
  
"Shaggy use your bad singing voice attack." Shaggy starts to sing and after a few seconds Alakazam explodes.  
  
"Well there goes the last pokemon so that means that Jigglyablos wins." "Yes and that means that it is time for the wheel of something." "Let me guess I spin it and get my punishment based off that." "Yes you must be Psychic." "Well then lets go." {Spins wheel.} "It landed on... mystery situation." "What does that mean?" "It means that you get to be put into a random situation." "Oh great." "Yes and for the rest of eternity you have to do the y.m.c.a. Dance." "NO!!!"  
  
Will is transported to another part of this world and starts to do the y.m.c.a.  
  
"Well that's it for chapter 2 so off to you Omega Lawyer."  
  
"Yes that is it for the second chapter so Sandact6 please stop standing out side my house and let me sleep again... Well until next time which wont be for a while... See you." 


	3. round 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own Jigglyablos and Omega Lawyer. Copyright 2004 Omega Lawyer. Also I don't care if one monster can't learn a specified attack so don't e-mail me about it.  
  
Jigglyablos stood bored in the waiting room, as he had all ready assigned the next task for qualification to be his next victim/opponent. The thought of him not being able to find a worthy adversary was quite annoying but was more than likely a situation he would have to deal with in the near future.  
  
He wandered over to the testing area thinking that most would have given up by now leaving only the strong willed left to battle for the prize. He was right as only Karen and Lance were left to contented for the next spot. After awhile Lance gave up and Karen earned the next ticket to eternal damnation.  
  
Both contestants entered the ring at the same time but Omega Lawyer was there and announced that that people would now be able to use as many monsters as they wanted at a time in order to add a handy cap of hardness for Jigglyablos who was so far unimpressed by the current difficulty of his challengers. Karen was unaffected by the move and simply started out with her usual game plan so she could gauge the strength of the foe she was up against. "Go Gengar"  
  
The battle was under way with Karen starting out with just one of her attackers rather than go for some sissy handy cap clause. Jigglyablos looked forward to fighting Gengar, as it was rare to fight someone of spirit form.  
  
They both floated into the air and assumed a battle pose while not taking their eyes off each other in an untrusting way. Jigglyablos knew full well that this fight would hinder his offence due to the lack of physical contact he could make with a ghost.  
  
Things started off with Jigglyablos charging a magical attack while Gengar launched a crunch attack that came down on jigglyablos much like an axe coming down on an unsuspecting victim. The force of the attack shook Jigglyablos but it was hardly any thing more than a tickle to him, which he quickly got up from. Cleary he would not be able to take his time with long charging attacks, this point was made clear when he saw a giant purple beam head toward him and he uttered the words "shit."  
  
He blessed his ability to realize things at the last second when he escaped the blast and landed on the floor of the arena. Karen was annoyed that the last barrage had left him with out a scratch but decided that it was time to let him sweat for a second before trying the new combo, which her and Gengar had made in preparation for this encounter.  
  
Jigglyablos let loose with the attack he had charged only to see Gengar dodge the barrage effortlessly only getting nicked a few times in the process.  
  
After dodging the attack Gengar landed on the floor and placed a cocky smile on his face that annoyed Jigglyablos... but only to an extent, as he knew that soon it would be gone. The two engaged in a long blasting battle until Karen told Gengar to execute the plan.  
  
Naturally Jigglyablos was curious to what the plan was so he made no effort to retaliate against the effort. Soon he found himself surrounded in a dark aura that obviously was part of the plan to "take him down." "Like the aura it will be the last thing you feel once this is done" a cocky Karen mocked. Jigglyablos simply had no reply to the taunt, as he knew it would only lead to a disappointing effort.  
  
Gengar explained that it was going to use its bond of destiny to take down Jigglyablos. Jigglyablos was chuckling as he knew for this plan to work he would have to kill Gengar to activate the effects of the bond something he would not be stupid enough to do.  
  
But something was not right as now Gengar was glowing with a light that looked familiar. Then it hit him Gengar was goning to use explosion to kill its self to activate the destiny bond. He tried a last ditch effort attack to distract him from the process but it was in vain as the attack went off.  
  
Two explosions filled the arena where the two combatants were and it was clear by the shear magnitude of the attack that they were both down for the count. But once the dust settled he was still standing.  
  
While obviously he did not escape the attack with out harm it was quite a surprise that he lived at all. "How in the world did you get passed that attack?" questioned Karen. "It was quite simple actually in order to be affected by the attack my sole needs to be destroyed and when one has no sole that is impossible."  
  
Karen was shaken by this fact, as now her best move had gone off and left no effect on him what so ever. Quickly she decided to launch an assault on him while it still had to catch its breath and called forth Umbreon and Crobat.  
  
The two pokemon lined up on the opposite sides of their masters corner and prepared for a big brawl. The two charged forward attacking from different angles only to end up charging into each other.  
  
Jigglyablos was less than impressed on the effort and gave them a blast of darkness to cause some damage. Umbreon got most of the damage while Crobat escaped with nearly no damage due to its great speed and agility. They knew that they would only get one chance at the plan formulated so they made sure to execute it perfectly.  
  
Umbreon started to run around Jigglyablos in an effort to confuse him. It had no effect on the battle weary Jigglyablos, as he knew that either Umbreon would come to him or was only to serve as a distraction for Crobat.  
  
Jigglyablos intuition was right as the latter came true when Crobat launched a super sonic blast into Jigglyablos ear. He had to admit it was quite a good plan and most likely would have worked if it weren't for the ringing in his ears form the earlier explosion and the blood in there.  
  
As if having there plan not work wasn't enough, Umbreon was now confused and ended up crunching Crobat. Luckily the confusion did not last long and Karen sent out Tyranitar to help Umbreon.  
  
"This was more like it," thought Jigglyablos. Now he had to worry about the close up attacks of Tyranitar while defending Umbreon form a distance. Jigglyablos and Tyranitar were close in hand-to-hand combat until Umbreon kicked some dust up into the air trying to hit Jigglyablos but hit Tyranitar instead.  
  
Tyranitar fell back trying to clear its eyes of the dirt that just hit him. While he was successful in cleaning his eyes of the dirt his vision was still blurred beyond comprehension. Thinking that he was still in jigglyablos face he decided to try an attack to catch him off guard and fired a strong dark beam.  
  
His efforts were successful as he nailed a target but by the time his vision cleared it was to late. He had struck Umbreon and had connected with such force it was knocked out.  
  
Karen was in disbelief as she lost two monsters two her other creatures of the night. She summoned Houndoom and sat waiting for the results.  
  
Things got off to a slow start for the team as Houndoom wanted to make sure Tyranitar's vision was back to normal before continuing with any plans. Once it was made sure Tyranitar was back up to pace they began to strike quickly and precisely on vital parts of they're opponent while making sure to avoid some nastier attacks.  
  
Jigglyablos was starting to get annoyed due to the fact that whenever he would launch an assault on one of them the other would counter it. In order to turn the tables he decided to twirl Tyranitar around the arm and throwing him directly at Houndoom causing a collision giving him enough time to open them up for some damage by launching a big blast.  
  
The dust settled and Houndoom was ok, a little damaged but ok. Tyranitar on the other hand was out like a light after taking most of the attack. "This fight has gone on long enough," said Jigglyablos. "Time to end this with a savage beat down from Mr. T."  
  
With those words the famous actor came and threw Houndoom past the boundaries of the world and into oblivion.  
  
"Now time to punish you by making you here the ramblings of T.V. icon Bill O'Reilly." Karen was dragged away to the first lecture for the rest of her life. "Now on two finding out who..." a flame thrower burns Jigglyablos in the back. "Dam it when I find you there will be hell to pay" Jigglyablos said as a faint Ha Ha was heard far away.  
  
"The next battle will be a test of your mental capacity as you will be required to make a ball float for as long as possible." The reaming humans did not participate in the contest due to their lack of psychic abilities and left it two mew and mew two. All went smoothly for the first bit until Mew decided to cheat by using his abilities on Mew two's ball to gain the upper hand but failed when Mew two did the same.  
  
Both ended up getting eliminated at the same time, which caused a brawl between the two forces. It was then argued thoroughly on who should get the next fight that ended up in my hands. Being a fair and unbiased person I was I made the decision that it would be Jigglyablos verses both Mew and Mew two.  
  
Well that's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a kind review. And there will be no more Sandact6 bulling as I now have this restraining order [hugs restraining order]. Chapter 4 will be up hopefully sooner than chapter 3 was to 2 but don't except miracles. 


End file.
